The Sun and the Bee
by angelslaugh
Summary: "I can't change who I am...nobody except Jay understands me, Bee." Sunshine Riley Archen. Sunshine Riley Archen is a daughter of Apollo...the first since...well, Primus knows when. Her mother has passed away and she is alone, being taught and blessed by Nyx. When she meets the youngest bot, quite by chance, will she find love? Mini-fic.
1. Chapter 1

William Lennox was walking with Annabelle in his arms and Ironhide waiting for them when he bumped into someone.

He looked up, expecting his wife Sarah, but stopped in his tracks, his mouth flopping open.

"Dad?!" he asked, disbelieving. Jayla, who was also with him, froze at that.

"Lord Apollo," she said, nodding at him.

Apollo smirked at her.

"Hey, babe. Heard your in love, couldn't be with me?" he wondered, probably already knowing what Jay would say.

"Only in your nightmares, Lord Apollo," she coldly stated.

He smiled at Jayla Witwicky nervously.

"Anyway...I just wanted to say hello, son. Nice to see one of my sons doing something other than teaching at Camp Half-Blood," Apollo said wistfully.

"What did you do to make Jayla mad?" he asked, instead of telling the Olympian what he should do.

Apollo's face darkened.

"Ah...I hit on her in front of Artemis. Anyway, erm, you have a little sister, she's my chosen one..." he stated, then Apollo yelped when Jayla came back and burnt his ear.

"OW, WHAT THE HADES, JAYLA?" Apollo cried before vanishing.

"I hate him," she said, quite calmly.

Will rolled his eyes.

"Who doesn't?" he scoffed, and Jayla eyed him.

"The Apollo kids' mothers," she said bluntly.

Will sighed.

He'd walked into that one.

But when they hopped into Ironhide, he couldn't help but think about Apollo's statement.

'_She's my chosen one...'_


	2. Chapter 2

Sunshine Riley Archen sighed as she walked home from her high school in Tranquility, Nevada.

Sunshine went by her middle name, Riley, when she was in school. She was called "Sunny" by her mother, who she really didn't like. Harsh, she knew, but she was a teenager. She was fifteen in ninth grade...so who cares?

She paused in front of her house.

A yellow Camaro was driving down the street with Jayla Witwicky (who was popular in school-apparently she burnt Mr. Haggart, the eighth grade English teacher's wrist because he'd told her to write an essay that was seven pages long, and she had written the essay in Ancient Greek and then he'd slammed his hand down on her desk, yelling at her, when her eyes went yellow and she grasped his wrist burning it) in the passenger side, with a hot blonde guy and an army guy.

The Camaro stopped on the sidewalk.

Riley (Sunshine) went into her house, expecting a normal day.

How wrong she was.

~:~

Five minutes after Riley went into her room, the doorbell rang.

Riley peeked out of the hallway when she heard voices.

"Hi, I'm Jayla Witwicky, I work with the FBI. My partners Will and Bumblebee are here as my backup," Jayla said, smiling politely.

Raina Deerasky gulped.

"How can I help you?" Raina asked, allowing the FBI investigators.

"Is Sunshine Riley Archen here?" Jayla asked, and Raina paled.

"SUNNY!" Raina called.

Riley came out from her hiding spot.

"Yea?" she asked.

Raina smiled at her daughter. "These nice people-" she began, but Jayla interrupted her.

"We are moving her to a foster home," Jayla said, but Riley could tell she was lying to her mother...not that Riley minded. It wasn't as if Raina Deerasky was her real mother.

"Why?" Raina asked.

"Because, Raina Deerasky, you are charged with kidnapping, assault, and murder. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law."

Jayla cuffed her and led her out to a GMC Topkick truck, and Will said to Riley, "Miss Archen, please pack your belongings in suitcases. Bumblebee, bring in some from your alt...car," he hurriedly finished. Bumblebee nodded and Riley asked Will, "Why is Jayla an FBI agent?"

Will gulped.

He hadn't wanted to tell this girl...but oh well.

"Jayla is having too much fun...but if you come with us, we'll find your parents," he said soothingly.

Riley was in shock.

"O-okay," Riley said, and when Bumblebee came back, he handed Riley some suitcases.


	3. Chapter 3

Riley Archen woke up.

She knew where she was.

Nyx's Temple.

She'd been having that dream lately, about that cute boy...

But she knew it wouldn't be a reality.

Not since she jumped into Tartarus on purpose, seeking to end her own life.

However, she'd only blacked out and woke up in crushing darkness.

She loved the darkness; no, she craved it. Solitude, Nyx, and darkness were the only things that kept her company.

Riley sighed as she rubbed her eyes. She so wanted to leave, but Nyx was almost finished teaching her.

Greek Fire torches sputtered to life as she got up, stretching.

Riley had learned long ago that her eyes were useless in Nyx's palace. She only had to ask for food to eat, for she got stuff from Hermes' temple.

Riley's real name WAS Sunshine Riley Archen.

She went by Riley because her mother, before her mother had died, she'd called Riley Sunny, which, at that time, she'd hated. Now? She wished she could go back in time to see her face one last time, to hear her mother say, "Hi, Sunny!"

Instead, though, she stayed with Nyx, wallowing in misery.

She smiled at the Lady of the Night, Nyx, who watched the girl carefully for any signs of destructive intent.

"Riley," Nyx began, catching Sunshine's attention, since Nyx had never called her Riley, only Archen.

"Yes, Lady Nyx?"

"I give you my blessing and my powers," Nyx said, her voice soft.

Riley gasped as she seemed to darken, becoming almost completely hidden from Nyx herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Riley entered the mortal world, her eyes closed. Having her eyes closed the entire time in Nyx's palace had its advantages-a, her hearing got sharper, b, Nyx had been training her eyes as well as her ears, since both could be gone.

If she were blind and deaf, she'd have to learn how to "see" and "hear" the vibrations in the ground. She had also been able to see better after staring into Greek fire for ages. Without being able to hear anything.

So now her eyesight was sharper as well as her hearing.

She bit her lip and sat on a bench, waiting for mortals to come and help her.

When one did, she asked, "Excuse me, can you help me cross the street?"

Riley didn't want to blind herself because of the sun.

"Sure, miss," the boy said, and he helped her across.

Then he released her and she heard him walk away.

She huffed angrily and stomped her foot, "seeing" the path ahead.

Every few minutes she'd stomp and "see" the path ahead so she wouldn't fall.

Or trip.

Then she saw the car in her dreams.

It was driving up the road, the purring engine making chills go up her spine...in a good way.

Riley smiled bitterly to herself.

Why, in the name of the gods, did she have to leave Tartarus in the middle of the day and see the Camaro? That cute guy is probably around!

Then she went to the intersection. This road wasn't a well-traveled one, so it was a surprise when a cop car raced up the street and hit Riley.

She flew over the car and played dead as the car raced over her again. This time, she _should _have been dead.

Thankfully Nyx's blessing must have protected her.

"Ouch," she grumbled, lying still as she assessed the damage done to herself.

"Gods, why?" she muttered, as her entire body felt sore.

She opened her eyes a crack and saw electric blue eyes before she lost consciousness.

~:~

Bumblebee had been in recharge when his sensors picked up a Decepticon...and he saw a human femme who had blonde hair.

Her eyes were closed, and she stopped for a second (using human time) and stomped her foot.

Then she crossed the street.

Then she faced an oncoming vehicle...which was a Decepticon. Barricade.

What was Barricade doing out here?

His silent question was answered when the 'Con hit the femme human and the femme flew over the hood...and then Barricade ran over her.

The 'Con escaped as Bee activated his holoform and heard, to his extreme disbelief since no human had survived a car running over them (well...that may or not be true; Bumblebee didn't want to know), "Ouch. Gods, why?" she moaned. She had a pretty voice, Bee thought.

Then he bent over the femme, who cracked her eyes opened.

They were a startling blue.

Then she seemed to go limp, her breathing even.


	5. Chapter 5

"Bumblebee, what happened?" Jayla asked as he handed Ratchet's assistant the poor blonde femme.

"I was driving...then went into recharge when Barricade came..." he explained, his deep voice straining as he explained.

Jayla sighed and grabbed ambrosia.

"You are so lucky that she's like me," she said, and Bumblebee's optics widened.

"Yeah, she's a demigod. She should be okay, though," Jayla said, and Bumblebee vented in relief.

"However, she's going to have to live here at the base...in secret, for now," she added as Bumblebee perked up. He looked at her quizzically.

Jayla muttered, "Galloway."

Bumblebee whirred in amusement.

Galloway was one of the most annoying humans ever to be in existence. He'd pitched a fit when he'd seen Jayla with Optimus, a seemingly human civilian.

His illusions about Jayla not being allowed was gone when she'd revealed that she was 1/8 kitsune, 1/8 human, 2/8 wolf, and 4/8 god, Galloway had shut up at her casualness to being a firey weapon of destruction...she'd also given him a demonstration of how much flame could pour out of her body when Ratchet had asked her to build a wrench for him.

She'd smirked deviously and said, "Oh, of course, Ratchet! As long as everyone, including Mr. Galloway, watches!"

Galloway had watched, and everyone except the bots and her demigod friends had been amazed that she could instantly wield white-hot flames, since white fire was the hottest fire ever.

After that incident, Galloway had her kidnapped in the middle of the night and placed into a freezer.

With pigs.

Dead pigs.

When she'd finally melted the door and scared the crap out of some cooks,she'd gone to the hangar and had stumbled in, pale and shivering, and dying.

She'd then proceeded to kick Galloway's butt, breaking his nose, three ribs, and fracturing his right arm.

She then walked away, leaning on Epps' shoulder heavily.

Then she was rushed to her rooms to be swathed in blankets and they built a fire in the middle of the hallway and put her in the middle.

Of the fire.

Her blankets were fireproof, because of her nightmares, but she was scared that she was going to die and now she stayed away from Galloway. She only saw him when it was absolutely necessary.

Bumblebee still thought it was funny.

Then the blonde femme groaned.

~:~

Riley felt someone putting a straw in her mouth. She sipped, then gasped, her eyes widening, as she tasted her mother's homemade apple juice.

Tears came into her eyes, but she willed them away.

She grabbed the gobet/cup thing weakly and sipped quickly, her eyes darting around the room,

She looked around some more and saw a green eyed girl.

"Who are you and where am I?" Riley asked worriedly.

"Eh?" the girl asked, glancing at her curiously. Riley realized she looked a little like the leprachaun that was on the Lucky Charms cereal box...which made Riley burst out laughing.

Tears streamed down her face as she tried to stop...but then she'd look at the leprachaun-look alike and renew her laughter, while also thinking the girl would say, "Their after me Lucky Charms!"

Then Riley's laughter trickled away as she realized that the girl was looking at her with a strange look on her face.

"What's so funny?" the girl asked. Riley sobered up quickly.

"Um..." Riley hesitated.

The girl sighed.

"Let me guess. You thought I looked like the leprachaun on the Lucky Charms cereal box?"

At Riley's nod the leprachaun look-alike nodded.

"Ugh, every time I meet a mortal or demigod it's the same," she muttered to herself. "Unless it's a Camp Jupiter folks who've been raised in that camp..."

Riley just stared at the girl as she kept muttering to herself...and then saw the cutest robot ever.

"Oh my gosh, he is so cute," she muttered to herself, so silently she knew that the girl wouldn't hear...but to Riley's surprise, the girl said, "Yes, Bee's cute, Riley."

Riley stiffened.

"I know this'll sound awkward, but I've been dreaming about you, and I think you know that. Oh, and my name is Jayla, and I actually did burn Mr. Haggart's wrist in eighth grade," she went on, and RIley smiled.

"Oh...I was getting a glimpse of what my future might have been?" Riley wondered. Jayla smiled, and nodded.

"I'm a daughter of Hephaestus," Jayla said, smiling, "and Will Lennox is your half brother."

_Oh, my goodness, guys. It's been so long, hasn't it? I'm so sorry for the late update! A lot of crap has been going on, so I apologize sincerely for being so late! I got grounded for about a month! Gah, I just-I just can't tell you how much I appreciate you all who followed and favorite! That makes up for the dreariness of my groundation!_

_Anyway, on to other topics. First of all, this is a mini-fan fiction showing the relationship between Sunshine and Bumblebee. The story title was originally going to be 'Sunshine Daisies'. However, I needed a different name, as this was also going to be a Harry Potter Humor story. Now it's a romance story between a demigod and an Autobot._

_For anyone wondering whether or not I will have some Decepticons switch sides..._

_Yes._

_This is only A story (actually, more like a branching of my other story, The Curious Demigod's Life, of which I do suggest for you to read) and will end right before the second movie starts. The second story in the Prime Princess series will be coming out either at the end of this month or near my birthday at the end of April. Or I might not be able to write it because I am still working on my other stories, The Second Elder War, and the prequel to Project Jackson, which is called Arianna.  Please comment! I do live for those reviews! (Just kidding-I don't need reviews, but I do ask that you do review! Please review!) No flames, please! Hate softly if you NEED to!_

_Suggestions are welcome!_

_~angelslaugh_


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm sorry-I forgot to add something. This is only a couple weeks from the beginning of the second movie, so yes, it will be a short fan fiction story._

_~angelslaugh_

Riley smiled at Jayla.

"That is cool," she said, more like whispered, actually.

Jayla smiled softly. "Yeah, I know, right?" Jayla then changed the subject.

"So who is your parent?"

"Apollo."

Jayla's eyes lit up. "No offense intended, but I hate your dad."

Riley snorted. "So do I. What did he do to you?"

Jayla grimaced.

"He snuck into Artemis' camp and tried to make me carry his child. As if I'd have sex with Apollo, the god of music."

"How old were you?"

"Fifteen."

Riley stared.

"But then I threatened that if he ever hit on me again, I would burn his mortal shell every time if he ever seriously hit on me again. I don't mind him playfully hitting on me-it's just a little weird to be hit on by Apollo when he's your best friend's dad."

"Oh...so if he wasn't your best friend's dad?"

"I wouldn't carry his child. It would be too disturbing."

Jayla turned and Riley caught sight of her Roman tattoo.

"You are part of the Roman legion?"

"I was, yes. Altogether, six years of service, six quests. Twelve stripes and Vulcan's sign on my arm."

Riley then looked at her beads.

"How did you get twelve beads?"

"I usually went to Camp Half-Blood for half of the summer-usually the last half. Then I asked Chiron if I could make beads for the Winter month campers. I made myself a few, and now it's considered a full summer or winter if you switch between camps."

"Ever met the Egyptians?"

Jayla paused, turning to Riley.

"Yes. Once. On a quest for Camp Half-Blood."

Nothing more was said between the two.


	7. Chapter 7

Riley stared after her, as she had left a few minutes before, then she heard raised voices.

"I swear on the River Styx I will burn you if you come any closer!" Jayla's voice yelled.

Riley snorted, then she got off the medical berth thing and left the room, using the shadows.

"Hola, idiota.," she called in a perfect Spanish accent, aiming it toward the balding male.

Jayla snorted a little.

"¿Cómo está usted, señor?" Riley went on.

The director guy went up to her and asked, "Who are you and are you a freak like Miss Witwicky?"

"El único monstruo aquí es usted, Director imbécil." Jayla choked on her drink she had in her hand.

"Do you speak English?" Galloway demanded desperately.

"Por supuesto, imbécil. Prefiero no, ya ha atormentado a mis amigos que son técnicamente mi familia..., núm. no hablo inglés, no a usted. Creo que eres estúpido." A dark skinned man practically fell over laughing, and Jayla was smirking.

The director faced Jayla.

"Under direct order from the President-" he began, but was cut off by Jayla grabbing his collar and slamming him against the wall.

"Listen, my very not-really friend, I really don't like you. Not since you nearly killed me. So I will tell you this one last time, and you better get it through your thick skull: _I don't give a flying Kindly One about your human government! I answer to Olympus and to Primus! You got a problem with that? TELL IT TO ZEUS!"_

Riley was surprised at the blatant disrespect she showed for the pathetic mortal.

So she said, "¿Escucharla, patéticos humanos. No puedes esperar competir con los niños de semidiós. Especialmente no Jayla. Ella debe enojarse fácilmente. Dicho esto, no me provoques, triste excusa para un ser humano."

Riley then turned and walked away.

~:~

Translation (these are translations I got from Bing):

Hola, idiota.-Hello, idiot.

¿Cómo está usted, señor?-How are you, sir?

El único monstruo aquí es usted, Director imbécil.-The monster here is you, idiot Director.

Por supuesto, imbécil. Prefiero no, ya ha atormentado a mis amigos que son técnicamente mi familia..., núm. no hablo inglés, no a usted. Creo que eres estúpido -Of course, stupid. I'd rather not, already has tormented my friends who are technically my family..., no. I don't speak English, not to you. I think you're stupid.

¿Escucharla, patéticos humanos. No puedes esperar competir con los niños de semidiós. Especialmente no Jayla. Ella debe enojarse fácilmente. Dicho esto, no me provoques, triste excusa para un ser humano.-Listen, pathetic human. You can't hope to compete with the children of demigods. Especially not Jayla. It should easily become angry. Having said that, do not provoke me, you sad excuse for a human being.


End file.
